once_upon_a_time_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Victorian England
Victorian England'http://www.abcmedianet.com/web/showpage/showpage.aspx?program_id=3156794 is a world featured on ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland and Once Upon a Time. Victorian England is based on England from the Disney movies Alice in Wonderland and Alice Through the Looking Glass and novels Pride and Prejudice, Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde and Mary Reilly. History '''Before First Curse From Victorian England, Alice follows Percy the White Rabbit down a rabbit hole to Wonderland. While Alice spends time in Wonderland, her father Edwin is led to believe that she died. Returning home, Alice tells her father about her adventures, but her father thinks she is delusional. Edwin seeks Dr. Arthur Lydgate's help who confirms Edwin's concern that Alice is insane. Hoping to make her father believe, Alice makes it her goal to find proof of Wonderland's existence. ("Down the Rabbit Hole") Alice returns to Wonderland to find proof of its existence for her father. Eventually capturing Percy as proof, Alice fails to return home after she falls in love with a genie named Cyrus. With Alice gone for a very long time, Edwin remarries to a women named Sarah. Together, they have a daughter. ("Who's Alice", "To Catch a Thief") Dr. Lydgate visits Dr. Henry Jekyll at his lab upon his daughter's request. Dr. Jekyll shows him a serum that he's working on to gain entrance to the Academy of Sciences run by Dr. Lydgate. However, Dr. Lydgate thinks that Dr. Jekyll's work is too dangerous and refuses to hand him a place in the academy. Afterwards, Dr. Jekyll is visited by Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin uses his magic to complete Dr. Jekyll's serum and persuades Dr. Jekyll to use the serum to transform himself into his confident self to gain entry to the academy. Taking the serum, Dr. Jekyll transforms into another man, who Rumplestiltskin names as Mr. Hyde. Dr. Jekyll, now known as Mr. Hyde, goes to Dr. Lydgate's house during a party to convince Dr. Lydgate to recruit him. During the party, Mary gains a romantic affection towards Mr. Hyde while he blackmails Dr. Lydgate about his affair with his assistant. In order to keep it as a secret from Mrs. Lydgate, Dr. Lydgate agrees to let Dr. Jekyll join his academy. The next day, Dr. Jekyll wakes up in his room with no memories of the previous night. Using the serum again to impress Mary, he turns into Mr. Hyde. Approaching Mary, he finds out that Mary had fallen for him. Questioning on her relationship with Dr. Jekyll, Mary replies to him that her relationship with Dr. Jekyll is nothing more than friendship. As Mr. Hyde is also in love with her, the two passionately kisses which ultimately leads to a night of intimacy. In the morning, Mr. Hyde turns back to Dr. Jekyll who finds himself in Mary's room. When Mary wakes up, she finds Dr. Jekyll in her bed. Finding out that Dr. Jekyll used the serum to lure her, she has a heated argument with him. As they fight, Mary is accidentally pushed out of her bedroom window, falling to her death. Using the serum again, Dr. Jekyll turns himself to Mr. Hyde and runs out of the room as Dr. Lydgate comes in, looking for Mary. Mr. Hyde is blamed for her death. Arriving back at Dr. Jekyll's lab, he runs into Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin claims that Dr. Jekyll's experiment is a failure as his other personality is able to love. As Rumplestiltskin has no more use of both Mr. Hyde and his original self Dr. Jekyll, he banishes them to the Land of Untold Stories. ("Strange Case") After the death of her genie lover, Cyrus, Alice returns to Victorian England. Stepping out of the rabbit hole, she is found by a young girl. Moments later, Edwin and Sarah shows up beside the young girl, known as Millie. Alice finds out that Millie is her half-sister and that her father had remarried while she was away in Wonderland. Alice tells her father about the death of Cyrus but Edwin thinks she's crazy. He welcomes Alice back home. Unable to cope with Cyrus' death, Sarah suggests Alice to have tea with a young man. In reply, Alice crushes a wine glass. Later, fast asleep, Alice has a nightmare about how Cyrus died, waking Millie up. Millie goes into Alice's room where Alice tells her about Cyrus. Edwin and Sarah walks into her room and tells Alice that Cyrus is imaginary and she should move on. They also forces her to not talk about her adventures in front of Millie. During breakfast, Edwin and Sarah brings over Mr. Darcy, the young man Sarah mentioned, for Alice. Angered with their actions, Alice storms out of the room. Edwin, thinking that Alice needs help, gives her a choice — admit herself at Bethlem Asylum or move on. Shocked that her father refuses to believe in her, Alice packs her belongings and goes with Dr. Lydgate to the asylum. ("Who's Alice") 'After First Curse' Dr. Lydgate proposes a new form of treatment to Alice to cure her from her delusional of the existence of Wonderland. Despite sticking to the truth, Alice finally gives in and signs a contract to allow Dr. Lydgate to impose the treatment upon her. Alice is send back to her ward as Dr. Lydgate and the doctors prepares for the treatment. From Storybrooke, the Knave of Hearts and the White Rabbit arrives in Victorian England to save Alice. The Knave of Hearts breaks into Alice's ward and begs her to follow him but Alice claims that he is not real and refuses. The orderlies attempt to capture the Knave of Hearts as he explains to Alice that her genie lover, Cyrus, had been spotted alive in Wonderland. Upon hearing the news, Alice knocks down all the doctors and escapes with the Knave of Hearts and reunites with the White Rabbit. As they escape the asylum, Dr. Lydgate sees the White Rabbit and is shocked that it could talk. Despite that, he gets the orderlies to chase down Alice. The trio runs through the marketplace until to a dead end where Alice makes the White Rabbit open a portal for Wonderland. Alice, the Knave of Hearts and the White Rabbit escapes to Wonderland before the orderlies catches them. ("Down the Rabbit Hole") From Wonderland, Jafar arrives in Victorian England through a portal with the White Rabbit. Meeting with a painter, Jafar steals his clothes and pays a visit to Bethlem Asylum where he meets with Dr. Lydgate. He questions Dr. Lydgate about Alice and gains knowledge about a living relative of hers — he father, Edwin. Jafar goes to Edwin's home and reveals to him the White Rabbit as proof for the existence of Wonderland. Willingly, Edwin travels to Wonderland with Jafar and the White Rabbit. ("Who's Alice") In an attempt to force Alice to make her wishes, Jafar threatens Edwin's life. In order to save him, Alice wishes for him to return home. The wish is granted and Edwin ends up in his study room, thinking his time in Wonderland was just a dream. ("Bad Blood") After defeating Jafar, Alice returns to Victorian England with Cyrus. Finally having proof of Cyrus' existence, Edwin believes Alice's stories of Wonderland. On their wedding day, the Knave of Hearts, Anastasia, the White Rabbit, Mrs. Rabbit, Tweedledum, Taj and Rsfi comes to Victorian England to witness the wedding. The White Rabbit officiates the wedding and pronounces Cyrus and Alice as husband and wife. After the wedding, Alice and Cyrus bid farewell to their friends as the White Rabbits opens a portal which sends everyone home. Sometime after their wedding, Alice and Cyrus have a daughter. ("And They Lived...") 'Before Fifth Curse' In the garden of her home, Alice tells a tale from her book of her adventures in Wonderland to her daughter, where she claims that the White King and Queen are the current rulers of the land. After finishing the story, Alice's daughter questions the book's name. As Alice couldn't figure out a name for her book, her daughter suggests the book to be named as Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Alice's daughter then questions whether the adventures and Wonderland is real. Alice replies to her by telling her that everything in the book happened. While they talk, Cyrus arrives with tea for Alice and their daughter as the White Rabbit looks on at the family at a far distance. ("And They Lived...") 'After Fifth Curse' In order to unite all the realms as one, Regina Mills recasts the Dark Curse with a slight variation. The curse spreads into Victorian England, ripping everyone and everything, destroying the realm. Victorian England then merges with other realms which forms the United Realms. ("Leaving Storybrooke") Notes * Victorian England is separated from the Land Without Magichttps://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/343409032427622400, and 1920s England. * Despite being a realm with magic, the inhabitants are not aware nor believes in the existence of magic. References Category:Once Upon a Time Wikia Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Category:Once Upon a Time Category:Land With Magic Location Category:World